Nineteen Years Later
by Amulet Strawberry
Summary: Ever wondered what Hogwarts life would be like without Voldemort there to wreak havoc? Well now you can! Follow Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy as they battle school, homework and detention! On hiatus...sorry
1. The Hogwarts Express!

Cherry Angel13: Hey people! Just finished reading DH on Saturday and I immediately came up with this! Just had to post it as my first fan fiction so read and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the kids of the characters eg. Albus, James, Rose, Scorpius, Victoire, Teddy Lupin, etc. they belong to JK Rowling.

Nineteen Years later… 

**Chapter 1**

Albus Severus Potter frowned at his best friend Rose Weasley who was reading Hogwarts A History for what was probably the thousandth time. The son of 'the boy who lived' was bored and the girl opposite him was not helping. "_Rosie!_ I'm bored!"

"Not my problem Al." Rose mumbled from behind her book "Why don't you get out that defence against the dark arts book your Dad bought you and read for once?"

Al gave a mock gasp and placed a hand on his chest "Why Rose Molly Weasley! Are you insinuating that I, Albus Severus Potter, second born son of Harry Potter, have never read a book in my eleven living years?" Rose nodded behind her book, a smug smile gracing her face "Well I'll have you know that I read-"

"Picture books don't count Al." Rose interrupted with a smirk as the door of their compartment slid open. The two first years looked up and gaped at the blank face of Scorpius Malfoy. After a few moments of surprised silence Rose was the first to speak "Erm…hi…can we help you?"

Scorpius blushed a little and averted his attention to the floor "I…I was just looking for a compartment…"

"What's wrong with the other compartments?" Al asked bitterly earning a kick in the shin from Rose.

Scorpius gave a wry smile "Not everyone accepts my Father's change of allegiance."

Rose nodded understandingly "Well, you're more than welcome to sit in here."

Al's eyes widened in shock and surprise "Rose!" he hissed, the red head turned and gave him a stern glare.

"The mistakes his Dad made don't make him a death eater Albus!" Rose scolded before turning to smile at Scorpius "Well? Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in and sit down?"

Scorpius blushed again "Oh, sorry!" he stumbled in with his trunk and owl cage, closing the door behind him just as a _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ slime rocket shot up the carriage. After a stern look from Rose Al begrudgingly helped Scorpius shove his trunk above the seats. Scorpius sat down nervously beside Al "Thanks again."

Rose gave him a friendly smile "No problem! Right Al?"

"Yeah…no problem…" Al muttered yelping as Rose kicked his shin again.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius said.

"We know." Muttered Al bitterly, dodging Rose's foot as it flew out again.

"Our parents went to school together." Rose explained "I'm Rose Weasley, this git is Albus Potter."

"Nice to meet you." Scorpius mumbled with a slight nod of his head "I've heard lots of stories about your parents from my father."

Al smirked "Could say the same about your Dad."

Scorpius grinned "Like the time he got transfigured into a ferret?" Al was surprised at first but returned the grin nonetheless. "Mum tells it every Christmas. Even chased him around the mansion in an attempt to relive the moment a few years ago."

Both boys burst out laughing as Rose rolled her eyes with a small smile. Suddenly the door slid open and James walked in with his best friend and Cousin Fred Weasley. The boys grinned at Rose before smirking at the laughing Al and Scorpius "Hey the-"James stopped mid sentence as he realised who his brother was laughing with "What the-? Why the hell is the Malfoy brat in here?!" he exclaimed.

The two first years stopped laughing and gaped up at the angry James Potter. Rose narrowed her eyes angrily at her cousin "Don't be such a git James! We invited him in here!"

"But his Dad's a death eater!" exclaimed Fred glaring at the Malfoy in disgust.

"Was Fred! His Dad WAS a death eater! You two know damn well that Draco Malfoy hasn't been involved in any death eater activity since Voldemort's downfall!" Al yelled startling not only James and Fred but Rose and Scorpius. They all stared at him with wide eyes "What?!"

"You just stuck up for me!" Scorpius whispered in disbelief.

"I…did? I mean-yeah I did!" he turned to glare at his brother and cousin "It's up to me and Rose who we make friends with not you James! So if you don't mind!" he stood up and Rose stood beside him, the two Potter and Weasley kids herded their relatives out of the compartment and slammed the door in their shocked faces. Al turned to Rose with a grin "You have no idea how good that felt." He said collapsing back into his seat.

"Yeah but we're going to have to watch out for those two. Fred isn't Uncle George's son for nothing." Rose muttered mimicking her cousin's actions.

Scorpius was watching them both nervously as he chewed his bottom lip and made them both jump with a sudden exclamation "Thank you!"

Al grinned "No problem mate! That's what friends are for after all."

"Friends?" Scorpius repeated in awe.

Rose nodded "Friends."

Scorpius stared down at the floor with wide eyes "I've never had friends before." The cousins stared at him in disbelief "I've had kids my Dad has hired to be my friends but I've never had…a real friend…" he looked up at Al and Rose with a slight grin "I doubt our parents will be happy." The three children burst out laughing.

Half an hour later Scorpius, Rose and Al were munching on cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs and other wizard treats when the door opened for a third time revealing a tall pretty girl with long red hair and ice blue eyes. Rose grinned up at her "Hello Vicky!"

Victoire Weasley grinned at her younger cousin "Hey Rose, Al." she turned her attention to Scorpius with an amused smile "So it's true. You have befriended Scorpius Malfoy. James and Fred aren't happy you know."

Al shrugged "They can sulk all they want. Scorpius is our friend and not even the sorting hat can change that." Rose nodded in agreement.

Vicky smiled proudly "I'm glad you said that Al." she then turned once again to Scorpius "I apologise for my cousins' behaviour earlier. I've jinxed them so they'll be walking around with a wedgie all day so they shouldn't bother you again." Scorpius smiled gratefully and Vicky gasped in sudden realisation "I'm such an idiot I haven't introduced myself! Victoire Weasley, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, cousin of Al Potter and Rose Weasley and head-girl of Hufflepuff, but you can call me Vicky."

Scorpius flushed pink and smiled shyly "S-Scorpius M-Malfoy." He stuttered. Al and Rose stifled their giggles.

"Nice to meet you Scorpius, I'll see you at the sorting guys." she exited the compartment and the three inside heard a yell of, "James! Fred! Drop those Weasley Wheezes NOW!" before the door slammed shut.

Scorpius was still smiling at the door and the cousins burst into laughter snapping him out of it. He turned and blinked obliviously at his new friends "What' so funny?"

"You're reaction to our Vicky!" Al exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked.

Al grabbed Rose's hand dramatically "Oh, Victoire! You're so pretty!"

Scorpius's face tinged pink and Rose giggled "Don't worry Scorpius. All boys react that way to our cousin; it comes with being part Veela."

"Part Veela?" Scorpius repeated with wide eyes. Rose nodded.

"Some Grandmother of Aunt Fleur was a Veela." Al explained.

"Al, Scorpius, do you mind if I let Shanks out?" Rose asked a minute later.

Al shrugged "I don't mind. Just don't let him near Demius."

Rose turned to Scorpius who blinked at her in confusion "Who are Shanks and Demius?"

"Shanks is my cat and Demius is Al's owl." Rose explained.

"Oh, well sure, I need to feed Luther anyway." He muttered reaching up to grab his owl cage.

He set it on the seat and pulled of the cover to reveal a proud owl with a grey streaked plumage which gave it a tree bark like appearance. Rose gasped in awe "Otus Scops, informally known as the Eurasian Scops Owl. He's beautiful."

Al nodded in agreement "Nice owl." He pulled the cover from the cage beside him, within the cage a small podgy owl snored lightly making Al roll his eyes in embarrassment "This is Demius, he's an Oriental Bay-Owl. As you can tell he likes his sleep. Bloody embarrassment…" Al muttered.

Rose reached under her seat and pulled out a cat basket. She opened it and caught a small ginger ball of fluff as it made a break for freedom. She held the ginger fluff ball up for Scorpius to see two almost glowing green slit eyes glaring at him and Al. "This is Shanks. He's still a kitten as you can tell but he's the Grandson of my Mom's cat Crookshanks."

Scorpius gulped under the kitten's sinister glare "He looks…nice…"

Rose smirked "Don't worry, he glares like that at everyone. He won't hurt you though, it's just Dad who he likes to shred. Isn't that right Shanks." Rose turned him to face her and Scorpius blanched as the cat smirked at him as soon as Rose turned away to get some cat treats from her backpack.

Al leaned over to his blond friend keeping his eyes on the sneaky cat "Ignore whatever Rose says about that cat being nice. The thing is evil."

Scorpius nodded with an audible gulp.

"Hey look! I think I can see Hogwarts!" Al exclaimed jumping to his feet and pointing out of the window ecstatically.

Rose and Scorpius joined him and gasped in awe as the huge castle came into view. "You guys should put your robes on." Rose said when they sat back down.

"Good idea Rosie." Al said pulling his folded school robes from his backpack and pulling them on as Rose helped Scorpius get his trunk down.

Five minutes later the boys were wearing their school robes and preparing to exit the train. Shanks was back in his carrier and Demius and Luther were underneath the covers of their cages. Rose crossed her legs and sighed "Just think, in less than an hour we'll be getting sorted!"

Al nodded "I'm hoping I'll be in Gryffindor like Dad, what about you Rose?"

Rose shrugged "I'm not really bothered, I mean its pot-luck really. Mum expected to be in Ravenclaw but found herself in Gryffindor."

Al nodded and turned to Scorpius "Where do you reckon you'll be sorted to Scorpius?"

Scorpius shrugged and stared at the floor "My Father wants me to be sorted into Slytherin, you know Malfoy tradition."

Al nodded, a firm frown stuck on his face while Rose nodded, smiling a little "Where do you want to be sorted Scorpius?" she asked when Scorpius didn't answer she continued "You don't always have to do what your Dad says you know."

Scorpius's head shot up, his eyes wide "B-but…he's my F-Father! And everyone of my family was a Slytherin!"

"Was your Mum a Slytherin?" Rose asked him, her smile grew when he shook his head.

"She was a Ravenclaw."

"Do you want to be a Ravenclaw?"

Scorpius shrugged "I don't know…just…" he lowered his voice, his eyes darting around the compartment in fear as if their conversation may be heard by his Father "just as long as I'm not in Slytherin!"

Al grinned and slapped Scorpius's shoulder excitedly "Just think then mate! We could be in Gryffindor together! Just imagine everyone's faces!"

Scorpius shook his head shyly "N-no I doubt I'll get into Gryffindor. Only the bravest of students are sorted into Gryffindor. I'm not brave…I can't even tell my Father I don't want to be a Slytherin…he'll be so mad if I don't get into his house…"

"He'll get over it." Rose said as though it were the simplest thing in the world and for some reason, Scorpius believed her and smiled as he pushed his feeling of dread back out of his mind.

"You're right…he'll get over it…besides, I can't be scared of him all my life if he doesn't."

"Good on you Scorpius!" Al exclaimed as the train slowed to a halt in Hogsmeade. "Yes! We're here!" the Potter boy yelled jumping to his feet and pressing his face to the window in an attempt to see through the thick white steam. "Hey! I think I saw Hagrid!"

"Really!" Rose exclaimed jumping to her feet to join him at the window.

"Who's Hagrid?" Scorpius asked.

"He's my godfather." Al explained as the doors flew open. "An old friend of the family."

"He's the gamekeeper of the castle grounds." Rose continued as they exited the compartment with their trunks and pets. "Lives near the Forbidden Forest with his giant brother Grawp. He's half giant, Hagrid is."

Scorpius nodded as they dragged their trunks off the train. They heard a call for first year and Rose turned to Al with a grin "Hagrid!" they exclaimed running off into the steam where a light from a lantern waved with the voice. Scorpius could only follow to avoid the suspicious looks he was getting from the older students.

"Well if it isn't Albus Potter and Rose Weasley!" exclaimed the booming voice and Scorpius found his new friend's hugging an extremely large man.

"Oh, Hagrid! This is our new friend, Scorpius." Introduced Rose running over to the blond boy and dragging him towards the half-giant.

Hagrid looked him up and down with a frown "Wouldn't happen to be Malfoy's brat would you?" he demanded and Rose glared up at him.

"Hagrid! We've already told James and Fred off for judging him, I never expected you to behave this way! Scorpius is our new friend and we trust him despite his father's past! I will not have you treating our friend like that!" she yelled.

Hagrid's face softened to a smile of pride similar to Vicky's, "You're so much like you mum Rosie, she'll be so proud when I tell her what you just said." He turned to Scorpius with a smile "If Rose Weasley and Albus Potter trust you then you're good in my books as well as most of the teachers in Hogwarts."

Al and Rose grinned at Scorpius who was grinning from the way Rose had defended him "Thank you." he muttered sending a small smile in Rose's direction. Rose just grinned.

"Okay then, first years follow me, leave your trunks behind! They'll be transported to your dorms after the sorting!" Hagrid yelled to the crowd of new students standing behind Al, Rose and Scorpius Hagrid led them out of the station and through Hogsmeade to the Hogwarts lake where a collection of boats sat waiting for them each with a little lantern on the bow. "Okay, four to a boat! You three with me."

Hagrid stepped into the middle boat and the three friends followed him. "Isn't this lake inhabited by a giant squid?" asked a boy from the boat next to theirs.

"Yep! And merpeople!" exclaimed a girl and a boy in unison. Al and Rose recognised them as the Lovegood-Thomas twins.

"Hey Lex, Amy!" Al called waving to them, they waved back excitedly.

"Merpeople! Bloody hell!" exclaimed the boy peering over the edge and into the dark murky waters. Hagrid reached over and pushed him back into his boat.

"Keep in the boat unless you want to feed the squid."

Cherry Angel13: You're probably wondering who Fred is, well he's the son of George Weasley, haven't decided who his Mum is yet but you're bound to find out! Oh and Lex and Amy are the children of Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas! Please review and flames will be used to make PASTA!


	2. The Sorting!

Cherry Angel13: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your fab reviews!! You're all so nice!! I hoped to post this on Saturday but our Internet was down thankfully it's was back on this morning so here it is! Chapter 2 of Nineteen Years Later!!! Will Scorpius follow tradition and be sorted into Slytherin? Will Al prove his bullying older brother wrong and become a noble Gryffindor like his Mum and Dad? And what of Rose? Somethings gotta happen to Little Rosie! How about a sort-of-conversation with a should-be inanimate object?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its incredible characters, just the kids personality and Fred. Harry Potter and the seven plaot belongs to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

**Review Replies**

Nick: I haven't decided on that completely. I'll probably have a bit of romantic tension between them but I don't know whether they should get together or not…Ron and Draco's reactions would be funny ;P

Emmy-loo: Thank you!

The Sushi Monster: Thanks…I think…

OnEtHoUsAnDsWeEtKiSsEs: Thanks!

Potter fan in boston: Thank you! I will!

Annabelz: Thanks so much!

Kakashi's Sapphire: I'll update every week hopefully! I'll slap myself if I don't…or let my best mate slap me ;D I'm so glad you like how I made they're personalities! I thought it would be a change to have Draco's son to be the opposite of his Dad it's not as cliché really. Besides I think it makes him sort of sweet ;P so trust me he'll stay that way if I can help it, he'll probably get a bit of confidence though as he furthers in Hogwarts though. I'm so glad you like how I've portrayed Al! I really wanted him to be like both Harry and Ginny, you'll soon discover his favorite spell too lets hope you like him even more. I've got a special part for Teddy! Like I'd leave Tonk's son out! He'll be appearing somewhere between chapters 8 and 10 think you can wait? ;P

Ricoch3t: Luna is still as weird as ever as you'll find out much later in the story and you'll get to know the twins better in chapter…4 I think!

MorikoSakura: Thanks! I look forward to reading your story!

Britt: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! Your review was so nice!!! Thank you for those words of encouragement!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"This way first years." Hagrid called directing the group of new students up to the large doors of Hogwarts castle. Rose, Al and Scorpius gaped up at their new home for the school term in awe.

The big heavy doors opened and the children found themselves in the grinning gaze of a tall young woman with boyish blonde hair and glittering blue eyes dressed in black robes with emerald lining. "Hello first years. I'm Professor Stone, Head of Slytherin."

"I'll be going in then Professor." grumbled Hagrid "See you all inside."

Rose smiled and waved him off as he walked over to another set of large doors. As the doors opened there was a blast of excited chatter and Rose, Al and Scorpius shared a look of fear and nervousness.

"Okay kids. I'm in charge of the sorting tonight; when the doors open I'll lead you in to the back of the hall." Professor Stone called leading them to the doors. A moment later the doors opened and Professor Stone lead them into the now silent hall. The four house tables were decorated with their house colours, red, green, yellow and blue. Al stared up at the beautifu enchanted ceiling, everything was so amazing.

Rose meanwhile shrank back under the stare of the seated students and grabbed Al's arm for comfort. When they stopped at the end of the tables she turned to smile at her cousin only to find Scorpius blushing insanely. She snapped her arm away as her ears became red "S-sorry, th-thought you were Albus." she whispered hastily.

Scorpius gave her a nervous smile "N-n-n-no pr-pro-problem!" he stuttered.

Suddenly there was a loud echoing clack as Professor Stone dropped a stool on the floor. She grinned sheepishly mouthing "sorry" up to the woman sitting at the head of the teacher's table. She righted the stool and placed an old worn hat on it.

Suddenly a rip in the hat opened and a voice rang out;

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me,_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_"

When the hat quieted Professor Stone cleared her throat and pulled open a scroll of parchment "When I call your name, come forward and sit on the stool. Once you have been sorted go to your assigned house. Okay! Allerton, Janine!"

Scorpius's POV

I watched as a girl with long brown hair walked over to the stool and sat down. Professor Stone placed the hat on her head and after a second the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered and clapped as Janine Allerton joined their table and the next first year was called up for sorting "Aster, Daniel!"

A podgy boy with a large brown eyes walked over to the stool nervously. The hat was barely on his head when the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I smiled to myself, imagining my Father's face if I was sorted into a house like Hufflepuff. He'll probably threaten to disown me but change his mind after a screaming match with Mother.

"Banes, Patrick!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table roared as Patrick Bane joined their table.

In the next five minutes I watched as Jessica Cutterall was sorted into Ravenclaw, Andrew Donova joined the Gryffindor table while his twin Steven went to Slytherin as well as two others.

"Lovegood-Thomas, Alexander!"

The boy who Al and Rose had greeted on the boats walked over to the stool, he had brandy coloured skin and dark brown hair with sharp grey eyes. The hat was slipped on his head and after a moment it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and he joined the cheering table.

"Lovegood-Thomas, Amerie!"

Lex's twin sister gave her brother a grin as she passed him, she had the same coloured skin and eyes but her hair was lighter and seemed to have a hint of blonde. The hat fell over her eyes as it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Amy joined her brother at the Gryffindor table and gave him a high five.

A girl and two boys went to Ravenclaw, three girls and two boys were sorted into Hufflepuff and two girls were sorted into Slytherin before it was my turn.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

My throat went dry and I stood frozen in fear until Al and Rose pushed me forward. I stumbled over to the stool and sat down, closing my eyes as the hat was dropped onto my head. It slid over my eyes and I heard a small voice whispering into my ear "Ah, a Malfoy, I suspect you'll want to be in the same as your-wait, you have Potts blood in you! Your Mother is Rachel Potts correct?"

"Yes." I thought with a small smile.

"Hmmm, I see…you have some good in you boy…no…there'll be a change in tradition now." The hat said firmly before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!!!"

As I heard the name I gasped my eyes snapping open in shock. The rest of the hall seemed to share my feeling as there wasn't a single cheer, just a shocked silence. I was the first Malfoy in history to be sorted into Gryffindor. Father would certainly not be happy

Suddenly there was a solitary cheer from the Gryffindor table and I was surprised to see that it was James Potter. Fred, who was sitting beside him, gave him a surprised look to which James answered with a shrug. One by one the Gryffindor table began to clap. I just sat there in shock I think I would have sat there all night if Professor Stone hadn't lifted the hat off my head and pulled me to my feet. She gave me a nudge and I stumbled over to the Gryffindor table. I was pulled down by Lex to sit beside him and his sister.

"Hey. I'm Lex, this is my sister Amy. You were with Al and Rose on the boat weren't you?"

I nodded and shook Lex's hand and Amy's as she reached over her brother "Your Dad is Draco Malfoy isn't he?! Our Mum is Luna Lovegood, the editor of the Quibbler!"

"And our Dad is Dean Thomas, top chaser in the London Shooting Stars." Lex said puffing out his chest.

"Wait-you're Dean Thomas's kids?!" interrupted a boy from the other side of the table "THE Dean Thomas?!"

I turned away as Lex and Amy turned to the boy with matching smug grins. Al had just been called up to the Sorting Hat.

Albus's POV

I gave Rose a nervous smile as I walked up to Professor Stone. The woman gave me a friendly grin and gestured for me to sit. I did and just as the hat slipped over my eyes I saw James smirking at me. I replied with a glare just before the hat covered my sight.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here, another Potter-Weasley!" whispered a snide little voice.

I frowned "What's that supposed to mean!" I thought angrily.

"Calm down boy! I was merely noting an observation. I see you have some of your Father's potential for Slytherin…hmmm…you would do well in their house…"

I squeaked at this suggestion and immediately remembered my Dad's wise words "Not Slytherin…not Slytherin…please…NOT Slytherin!" I thought desperately. The Sorting hat groaned.

"I see..." it sighed "Oh well…I hear you have a sister, Slytherin might have to do with her…" there was a pause before sudden shout of "GRYFFINDOR!!!"

The Gryffindor table including, I saw as the hat was removed from my head, my brother (strangely enough) roared and banged their feet on the floor. I grinned and practically ran over to my new house table sitting myself beside Scorpius. We grinned at each other "Looks like we both avoided Slytherin's grasp!" I exclaimed joyously. Scorpius nodded somewhat uncertainly and my grin dropped to a frown "What's wrong mate?"

Scorpius shrugged "Just thinking about my Father…not only am I friends with 'Potter and Weasley's brats' but I'm now a Gryffindor…I'm going to get a Howler tomorrow morning…" I was about to tell him where his Dad could stick that Howler when he straightened up on the bench "Look! It's Rose's turn!"

I turned and surely enough there was Rose, the only one left, walking shyly toward the stool.

Rose's POV

"Looks like it's just me now…oh boy…everyone's watching me…" I thought as I walked over and sat on the small wooden stool. Professor Stone dropped the Sorting Hat onto my head and almost immediately heard a small voice.

"ANOTHER Weasley!? I'm almost frightened to ask how many more of you there are!" This made me giggle a little. We were a pretty big family. "Ah! But I see Granger brains! You're the daughter of Ron Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger, no?"

"Yes sir." I thought politely and the Sorting Hat chuckled to himself.

"Yes defiantly a Granger. No doubt about it in the first place but it's always a pleasure to see a Granger's knowledge and love of learning. GRYFFINDOR!!!"

I grinned, my nerves almost completely gone after listening to the Sorting Hat praise my Mother. I knew Mum and Dad would be happy for me and Mum would defiantly be interested to hear of the Sorting Hat's memory of her. I dashed over to Al and Scorpius seating myself between the boys who congratulated me, Al with a half hug and Scorpius with a shy smile and a squeeze of my shoulder. I was still grinning when the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the large pedestal in front of the teacher's table.

Normal POV

"Welcome first years and welcome those returning to Hogwarts. It is so refreshing to see so many new faces in our large family." The ex-transfiguration Professor turned Headmistress smiled down at the students old and new "I have been told by Mr. Harris, the school janitor and Professor Hagrid to remind you that the Third Floor, The Forbidden Forest and The Whomping Willow are all off bounds and extremely dangerous. Do not give in to temptation and break these rules. They are enforced for your own safety. I would also like to reintroduce Professor Oliver Wood, he is now back from his travels and will be returning to his post as Quidditch Official and Broomstick Flying Professor." A tall handsome man stood up and waved to the students who cheered and screamed "It's a pleasure to have you back here Wood."  
"It's good to be back Professor." Wood said with a grin and Rose saw nearly all of the girls on the Gryffindor table and the Hufflepuff table behind them swoon. She was about to roll her eyes but found herself unable to remove her eyes from the waving flying professor. A small blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Now, I'm sure you're all extremely tired and hungry, so, let the feast begin!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed and piles upon piles of food appeared on the table in front of them.

After a quick exchange of grins between Al, Scorpius and Rose the new Gryffindor's dug into their food.

* * *

The Next Morning…

Al, Scorpius and Rose were all seated at the Gryffindor table for breakfast before their first lessons. Al, not being a morning person, had fallen asleep on his plate, Rose was reading their Transfiguration textbook and Scorpius was fidgeting nervously, poking at his fried breakfast. Rose noticed this after a while.

"What's wrong Scor'?" she asked lowering her book.

Scorpius looked up at her chewing his bottom lip "I sent my parents a letter last night."

Rose's eyes widened and she snapped her book shut "What did you tell them?"

"Everything…meeting you guys on the train…becoming friends…being sorted into Gryffindor…everythi-"

He was cut off by a roar of flapping wings as the hundreds of different owls flew in to deliver mail, packages or The Daily Prophet for the students. Al woke up with a start and straightened up in his seat, blinking at Rose, Scorpius then the Owls "Oh…mail…" he muttered before dropping back down on his plate.

Scorpius scanned the circling owls for Luther. Eventually the majestic Eurasian Scops Owl swooped down onto Scopius's outstretched arm, dropping a black envelope in front of his master. Scorpius stroked Luther's head "Thanks Luth'." He whispered giving him a slice of toast which he locked in his beak before flying off.

"It doesn't look like a Howler…" Rose mumbled and Scorpius smirked.

"Looks can be deceiving in my family." He muttered. He picked up the envelope and sighed upon recognizing his Father's spiky handwriting "Yup…it's a Howler." The envelope began to smoke "Looks like there's no time to run for cover…oh well…"

Suddenly the envelope flew from his hands and into the air where it split and formed two mouths "SCORPIUS LUCIUS MALFOY!!!!! HOW DARE YOU POLLUTE OUR TRADITION!!! YOU ARE A MALFOY!!! YOU BELONG IN SLYTHERIN!!!" one of them roared making Al jump and fall backwards off the bench.

The second one sighed "Ignore him dear." The voice of Rachel Malfoy muttered from the other mouth "Whatever he says about you being a disgrace is bull! I tried to spike his wine with vertiserum after we got your letter but he caught me."

" AND FRIENDS WITH A HALF-BLOOD AND A POTTER!!! MY FATHER WILL BE TURNING IN HIS GRAVE!!!! HIS OWN GRANDSON!! HIS FLESH AND BLOOD!!!"

Rachel sighed again "Typical bloody Draco…just ignore him Scorpius, your Grandmother Cissy and Grandparents are extremely proud of-"

"MY MOTHER IS PROUD OF HIM!!!"

"Yes." Rachel snarled "I floo-ed her the good news and she was ecstatic."

"MY OWN MOTHER IS GOING AGAINST ME NOW!!! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO FAMILY LOYALTY!?!?!?"

"IT LOOKS LIKE IT RAN OFF UPON PREDICTING MY FIST CONNECTING WITH YOUR SOON-TO-BE-NO-LONGER-STRAIGHT-NOSE!!!!!!!!!!!" Rachel roared and after a moment of silence she spoke again "I'm sorry dear but I must turn your Father into an assortment of different animal for my own amusement! Your Grandparents send their love and remember-we're ALL so proud of you."

The paper mouths burst into flames, becoming a little pile of ash on the table. After a moments silence people began talking once again and Al popped his head up from beneath the table, a piece of toast stuck on his cheek. He stared at Scorpius with wide-fearful eyes "Mate…your Mum sounds terrifying!"

* * *

Cherry Angel13: Well what'dya think???? I was gonna put them all in different house but I changed my mind. But anyway I got so many adds for the story but I wanna know what you think!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jo (best bud): Shut it!!!!! (tosses her shoe over at Kaylie's head)

Cherry Angel13: (pouts) YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!"

Jo: Get over it!


	3. AN: Please don't kill meeeee!

Okay…first things first………PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I know I haven't updated this fic in months but I just don't know where to go with it. One minute I had about ten chapters in my head and the next…POOF! I've rewritten chapter 3 so many times I've lost count, so until I can work out what to write I'm putting this fic on hiatus. Oh and to those who I said I'd have chapter 3 up after Christmas I sincerely apologize.

Keirii xx

P.s. To those who want to see a Rachel/Draco fic I'll have one up in a couple of weeks hopefully, it'll be called Air Mail so keep an eye out for it!


End file.
